Doggy Days
by ookamikage14
Summary: A series of adventures with my Canine-shifter oc Kage showing off some of her Canine qualities. OCxVarious mostly RenjixOc Rated M to be safe


Heat

It was an average day in the office. Shuhei was scribbling away at what remained of his paperwork, when his third seat Kage Kurosaki burst through his office door. "Hisagi-kun!" she whined. He looked up at her to realize suddenly that she was letting some of her more canine attributes come forward. A pair of black furry ears poked out of her blonde hair, her canine teeth had sharpened, and a furry black tail jutted out just above her hakama.

"Kage?" he questioned "What's up with the uhh… furry add-ons?" She giggled and jumped, on all fours, on top of his desk. Sitting back on her haunches she complained, "I had asked Renji to play with me, but he said he didn't want to and ran off." Shuhei wondered at this. Kage jumping on his desk was nothing new, but Renji not wanting to hang with the girl. Why would Renji run off? He always is willing to devote time to Kage, no matter how strange the idea. "You know you didn't really answer my question and why did he run away?" he asked her aloud.

"I know, and he didn't want to play my game." She said. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she leaned forward, her chest threatening to fall out of her shihakusho. Her eyes half closed as she seductively toned "Do you… want to play with me...Shuhei-kun?" he blushed brightly but stayed put as a sweet scent drifted toward him, something about that scent dulled his mind, heightened his senses, and made the girl before him all the more alluring.

"W-what kind of game?" he manage to stutter out. "A very fun one..." She trailed off as she slid down off of the desk only to straddle his lap. His eyes half-closed as she leaned forward and began feathering kisses into his neck. He subconsciously put his hands on her waist as her light kisses turned to licks and nips, before ending in her nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I need you to play Shuhei." she whispered "I really like you… and now is your chance to show me you like me back." she nibbled at his ear.

Her and her scent were driving him crazy, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all really. "Show me your animal side Shuhei..." she whispered once more. All the man could think of was that he wanted her. Shuhei stood suddenly and brought her back up on the desk, with her lying on top and him between her legs. He growled and started furiously kissing and nipping at her neck, "How's this so far?" he rasped out between kisses. "Oh, more Shuhei. More!" She cried out.

He growled once more as he bit down, before moving up to her lips. He kissed her hard before he reached up to take a hold of her breast. She gasped, granting him access to her mouth, that he then fully explored with his tongue. His top ended up coming off as hers was parted to give him more access. He broke apart their lip contact to kiss down between her breasts, as the hand that was kneading one earlier moved to unhook her bra.

Before they could get any farther, Renji and a few others burst in. "I told you it was happening again!" yelled Renji. "Why the hell didn't you keep her locked up and put your mask on like we told you to, dumbass!" shouted Ichigo back. "I tried, believe me!"shouted Renji once more, as they ran in the office. Yoruichi, Rangiku and Rukia moved to grab Kage as the two males, with gasmasks on, tore away Shuhei. They dragged him outside to get him back to his senses. "Shuhei-kun! Renji-kun! Ichi!... Ran-chan, Ru-chan, Yoru-chan, why did they take him away?" whined Kage from inside.

In the meantime, Shuhei dropped to his knees and shook his head repeatedly. "What just happened?" his eyes widened "What the hell was I doing?!" The other two guys took off their masks to explain. "Well, you know how Kage can turn into a wolf right?" began Ichigo, "She gets all of the benefits that comes with; extraordinary senses, fast reflexes, the ability to talk to other animals, fast metabolism, etc." Shuhei nodded and replied "I get that much, but what does that have to do with the strange behaviour today?"

"You see about that… umm..." Ichigo paused and scratched the back of his neck. "Kage also faces some not-so-good wolf qualities." Renji filled in "Like the fact that her mood swings are twice as violent and every six months… she kind of- uhh… just- umm..." Renji stuttered and blushed. Both men unwilling to say it, Yoruichi appeared from inside to explain, "Kage goes through a heat cycle." she stated. "What is a heat cycle exactly?" asked Shuhei. "It is a period of time every six months where a female is receptive to mating, and outputs a pheromone to attract potential mates. Her instincts want her to find a mate to mate with and she herself has no control over it." Yoruichi answered sagely before continuing with a bit more spunk, "Basically she turns into a sex-fiend, that we can't let have sex, every six months until she finds a man she wants to be with for the rest of her life."

Shuhei blushed as he realized the implications of her words earlier and exactly what that scent from earlier was. "D-does that mean she did the same thing to you today Renji?" he asked "H-how did you escape the… the pheromone? as Yoruichi called it?" Renji's blush turned to the color of his hair as, Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he scowled, and Yoruichi's body shook with laughter. "Pineapple boy here was the one to experience her first uncontrolled heat!" laughed out the cat lady. Ichigo's scowl deepened at the memory as he spoke darkly, "Kage was doing the same thing to Renji as she was to you today, only it was in my room… on my bed… and they were a bit further along when I found them."

"Only a little bit!" shouted Renji, in his own defense, "Both of our underwear were still on!"

"Barely!" shouted back Ichigo, "That was my older sister you were touching! If I had come any later, kami knows what kind of hell she would be in right now!"

"It's not my fault I had no idea that I would get caught in that kind of situation with her!" shouted Renji once more.

Yoruichi finally calmed down and ushered Shuhei away from the arguing pair, to answer his questions. "After that incident, Kisuke and I came up with a routine to prevent these problems from arising." began the she-cat, "Around the time, Kage is to be collared and put on a chain inside a pheromone proofed cage. If she manages to get out, Renji has an anti-pheromone 'bomb' to ward off the smell long enough for him to escape, warn Komamura, then get us."

"Why warn Komamura-taicho? And why can't you just let her- uhh… mate?" he asked next.

"Because of Komamura's wolf half he would feel the affects of her heat much more potently than any other male in the Seireitei. Also, we can't just let her loose because her wolf half would make her all the more likely to end up pregnant and secondly she can only mate once and then is permanently connected to that person till death do they part."

"So I almost… and I could've..." Shuhei began to panic before passing out.

"Oi, boys!" Yoruichi called. "I think the girls are done. Let's put Hisagi back at his desk and give him one of the 'bombs' for future use, ne?" The cat woman laughed before shifting, and disappearing with a flash.

~~later~at Urahara shop~~

"Oi, Yoru-chan?" called kage from the back room, "Don't cats suffer from heat cycles too?" Kisuke snickered and hid his face behind his fan as Yoruichi answered, "Yes they do. Why?"

"Doesn't that mean, you go through heat cycles?" she questioned sticking her head out.

"Yes, but mine are no where near as bad as yours." the black cat snickered.

"Is that a cat thing or can I get mine to tone down too?" Kage asked.

"Oh you're too young for this method." The cat said, getting up and stretching.

"What is it?" asked the curious female.

"I have a mate already." said the feline with a flick of her tail.

"Yoruichi! You sly d-... uhh… cat, you. Who is it?" Kage said poking around the corner once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased the cat, before she jumped out the window and away from the question.

~~Authorness~~

Sweet kami, I was inspired! Bit of ShuheiXOC here but it was completely unintentional! Also a bit of YoruichiX?mystery?. Wonder who that is, ne?

So here is the fruit of my disappearing for so long. And it was kind of crappy and really rushed. I'm still so sorry about disappearing. -_-' so many dead laptops...

Anyway, give me ideas for other chapters. I will take any!


End file.
